Twilight: Lights of Darkness
by Jayovac
Summary: Benjamin Mears and Mark Petrie from Salem's Lot book must combat the unspeakable evil, along with Edward and Bella who are there also but maybe they are not so good?


Twilight: Lights of Darkness

Created by Jayovac.

**BOOK 1: CAPTAIN TRIPS**

It was been three years since Benjamin Mears and Mark Petrie survives the horrifying evils in Jerusalem's Lot.

But they were scared for some time and all the terrible things finally, but life goes on.

Ben enrolled Mark back into the education school and he continue to write stories for live. The stories selled for good moenmy and it was enough to send Mark to collage when the time comes. And then he buy a new house and move from the place they ran to after Jerusalem's Lot fired.

But he knew one day him and Mark would have to return to Jerusalem's Lot to battle the evil as the porphecy forteld.

**BOOK 2: THE HAPPENING**

It was a dark and stormy night but there was little wet and the thunder carshed all over outside.

Suddenly, Mark knocks on the door and say, "Ben! Ben! It is happening!"

Then Benjamin Mears throat choked out and the water tears was ready to come form out the eyes as the memories flood once more inside.

"What is it," Ben say with an inquisition.

But Mark did not say any words. He just throws a newspaper on the table. Ben takes it and reads by the lights. He only have to see few words before hsi heart fall.

**"PEOPLE GO MISSING IN MAINE?"**

**BY JOSH MCCORMICK**

**HEAD WRITE OF TEH JOURNALISM**

"No..." Ben trail off with distantly and put a hand on him head and sighs. The sigh made all the dust float the lights above.

"I am afraid," Mark say with the soothe.

"It's time." Ben said finally.

So then they knew what had to be done and none say any words as they did.

They getted their things and drive in Ben's Citroën for many days and nights until reached Jerusalem's Lot, twenty-eight days later.

**BOOK 3: THE FINAL COUNTDOWN**

The town was no different from when he growed up here as a boy or when he returned before. And it made the nostalgia go and hurt him deep somewhere within. But this was not the time.

He parked the Citroën inside the town hall and gets out.

Is cold outside, but he forgets to bring a jacket. The mist fogged all over everything and he was frightened. He wonders if Mark is too, then knew he must be. But then Marked pulled out him gun from the trunk and then gave Ben the radar machine. He turns it on and it beep.

"They are here," Ben said vicariously and the desolation came out from his voice. He holds it at dark sky and the beep kept still.

"BEHIND YOU!" Mark say and fired his gun at a guy behind his. Ben turns around suddenly, and a thousand vampires were there. "Oh my god" he say and pulls out a grenade. Then they ran out him. He throws it and some explosive but not all. Mark kept shooting but Ben used his garlic and crosses and throws it at them. They melt and then the sun came out from behind the clouds but they did not burn and sparkle instead!

"THEY ARE CHANGING!" Mark cried as a vampire bited at him.

"MARK, GET AWAY!" screamed Ben and shooted at the vampire and tried to blew him up. But he kept missing, and the pains of his dead wife started to come strongly in his head buth e pushed them gone. He aimed better this time and the vampire's head vanish into the air. The bloody spraying all everywhere.

Ben throws Mark some ibuprofen and then he takes the whole bottle and feels better after getting bite.

It isn't real bite so he is okay and no vampiring.

"Are you okay?" Ben thundered as he stabbed at a vampire over his head with a crucifax.

"Yes" Mark said then shot some more guys with silver bullelts that he saved.

After the battle was done, they are both tired so they get some water drink from the Citroën. Water goes long ways because it is hot.

But then they heared a evil.

"You only defeated some and not all," the voice. "It is almost night and I will be the most powerful. What do then?" the voice say smugly.

"You are the most evil, monster!" shouts Mark. "And we will kill you!"

Mark reloads his gun and gives it to Ben. Then he pulls out holy hand granade and hands it at him. "Just in case." and then gets out a AK-47 with infared peeper scopes.

Ben was scared for first time in his life. It is real fear and he never felt it like this before. One time maybe, but not really.

"HERE I AM!" and then the voice was gone and a guy was there.

Then the the vampire guy from Twilight, and his wife, Bella Swan, and child, Renesmee, was there for support.

"Do not be tricked!" shout Mark and Ben watched in stunned revelation.

Mark readied him weapon and shot but Edward moves too fast like Albert Wesker in New Resident Evil game. "Bwahaha!" he laughs and knock Mark down. But Mark has a secret in his sleeve and stab it into Edward. "My only weakness!" say out Edward. "Just kidding!" and then he slams a fist at Mark and him gun drope down.

For Benjamin Mears, time had stopped. It was as if he was watching everything in slow motion.

But hen he sees Edward stab into Mark stomach, and he goes back to reality.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Ben and him watch Mark go on the ground.

**BOOK 4: CHAOS**

Benjamin Mears fall to him knees and clutch the die body of Mark Petrie in his arms like cradle.

"Ben..." Mark whispers with final life. "You were like the dad I never really have," he say quiet. "All the years."

"Don't say that!" Ben choke. "You will live!"

"No I won't...defeat him and..." Mark hart stopped beat.

Benjamin felt the anger course through him veins like a terrible poison. He was enraged at the loss of his friend.

Edward Cullen smiles. "Well?"

Still anger, Ben suddenly grabs the gun like by Mark and shoot at Bella who was stand nearby thoughtlessly and with Renesmee in arms. Her heads explodes gore all over. And then shrapnel rip the baby in two and half.

"Yes this will do" Ben laughered and pointed at corpses and smiled wickedly behind Edward.

"Noooo! You fool! What have you done!" crys Edward.

"Enough talk," Ben said. "It's time to end this once and for all."

Then, the moon came out and Edward had the maximum power.

"You will pay for that."

Ben raised the gun and Edward comes at him.

**BOOK 5: THE END**

Ben lay dying at the ground.

Edward was stand over him, ready with a knife and to end the battle forever. Ben knew that if it ends now, everything would be without purpose. Mark...Susan...Matthew Burke...all dead for no reason, if the evil lives.

Ben eyes hurt the light was bright and the blade gleamed under the silver moon. Him hand came down to the whole in his chest. Edwards gotted him when he wasn't paying attention, and now he scolded himself for it.

He moved down lower and found the holy hand grenade Mark giver him earlier.

He knew what had to be done.

"Any last words?" Edward said.

"Yes," Ben whimpared.

And then he pulled Edward down to him the ground with full strength and turned on the grenade.

The last thing either of them saw swa the white light going on all around.


End file.
